Une fleur et des étoiles
by Elyssia
Summary: Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda. Trois soeurs, trois noms, trois destins. OS1: Narcissa


_Narcissa_

**Petit truc sur un personnage qui apparaît de plus en plus souvent dans mes fics… J'ai nommé Narcissa ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

L'adolescente se glissa silencieusement hors de son lit, frissonnant sous la caresse glacée de la nuit. Les dortoirs des Serpentards étaient humides en toute saison, comme si le but était d'élever sous leurs lits les reptiles emblème de leur Maison. Narcissa se demandait si ce n'était pas une demande expresse des parents en vue d'endurcir leurs rejetons… Personnellement, elle n'en aurait pas été surprise. Réprimant une grimace lorsque ses orteils nus se posèrent sur les dalles gelées, elle se hâta d'enfiler une cape par-dessus sa robe de sorcière, et pris ses chaussures à la main.

Un grognement et de vagues marmonnements s'élevèrent du lit à côté du sien. La jeune fille s'immobilisa comme une statue, le cœur battant. Si elle se faisait prendre à sortir des dortoirs ainsi au milieu de la nuit, elle aurait des explications à fournir… Et elle n'avait encore trouvé aucune excuse vraiment convaincante. Après quelques secondes, l'alerte passa, et la plus jeune des demoiselles Black gagna enfin la porte qui grinça avant de laisser passer son corps mince. La salle Commune était déserte, le feu achevant de jeter ses derniers éclats dans la cheminée. Et puis, ce furent les couloirs, les escaliers qui semblaient sans fin pour remonter vers la surface.

D'un pas léger, elle arpenta ces chemins qu'elle pratiquait quotidiennement depuis maintenant cinq ans. Encore deux ans, et elle serait adulte et maîtresse de son destin. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas encore le cas, et elle n'était qu'une élève de plus à jouer les fantômes passé l'heure du couvre-feu. Et ce n'était pas le prestige lié à son nom qui empêcherait Rusard de la coller si jamais elle avait le malheur de croiser son chemin ! L'oreille aux aguets, elle se blottissait comme une ombre dans les coins les plus obscurs, un sourire d'anticipation collé sur les lèvres.

Soudain, un ricanement l'alerta, lointain et étouffé, suivi d'un grognement et d'une exclamation outrée. Inquiète, elle regarda autours d'elle. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas Rusard, mais des élèves dans la même situation qu'elle. Pourtant, elle ne se souciait guère d'être vue par qui que ce soit. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que la nouvelle de ses excursions nocturnes se répande dans tout le château. Par prudence, elle s'enveloppa plus encore dans sa cape noire, et rabattit le large capuchon sur son front, dissimulant ainsi ses cheveux dorés qui formaient une tâche claire dans la pénombre. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient rapidement, et les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Qui étaient donc ces idiots qui faisaient un tel vacarme au risque de se faire prendre ?

Il lui fallut quelques minutes seulement pour identifier les voix de Sirius, son cousin, et de ses acolytes Gryffondors. Aussi silencieuse qu'une petite souris, elle se pelotonna derrière une armure, retenant son souffle, comme si, au milieu de tout ce tintamarre, ils avaient pu l'entendre. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, encore, encore, encore. Puis s'éloignèrent. Sans que, jamais, l'ombre d'un Maraudeur ne soit apparue à l'horizon. En d'autres circonstances, ce phénomène étrange aurait piqué la curiosité de la jeune Serpentarde, mais ce soir, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Soulagée de ne pas avoir été découverte, elle reprit sa route d'un pas léger, les sens toujours aux aguets.

Et puis il apparut au détour d'un couloir. Rieur et radieux comme elle se l'était imaginée toute la journée, languissant pour ses bras et pour sa bouche, stupidement rêveuse, bêtement amoureuse. Le cœur battant à la chamade, ses pieds soudain libérés des pressions de la pesanteur, elle vola dans ses bras. Il la cueillit contre sa poitrine, prenant possession des lèvres offertes dans un baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec enthousiasme. Serrant dans sa main la cravate rayée de jaune et de noir, elle l'obligea à baisser la tête, de sorte que son visage lui fut plus aisément accessible. Leurs premiers émois passés, les deux adolescents se détachèrent enfin, et, enlacés, se dirigèrent vers la tour d'Astronomie.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois finalement venue, Cissy », glissa le jeune homme en la pressant un peu plus fort contre lui. « J'avais peur que tu n'arrives pas à sortir… »

Elle leva un regard émerveillé vers lui, encore tout étonnée que ce garçon, plus âgé qu'elle et aimé universellement l'ait choisie entre toutes. « J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée », avoua-t-elle avec un sourire tremblant. « Quoiqu'il serait arrivé, je serais venue de rejoindre, Sean ! »

Ravi par l'aveu, le Poufsouffle embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres roses de sa compagne. « Tu sais », lui dit-il néanmoins à l'oreille, « ce serait tout de même plus facile si tu acceptais que nous devenions un couple… officiel ! Nous n'aurions plus à attendre la nuit pour nous voir. »

La jeune fille détourna la tête, légèrement mal à l'aise, le visage crispé. « Quel mal y a-t-il à ce que je ne veuille pas afficher notre relation ? Tu sais comme les gens parlent, et je n'ai pas envie d'être la nouvelle source de ragots de l'école ! Et c'est ce qu'ils feront ! »

Il s'arrêta et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, ignorant le front buté et les yeux bleus qui devenaient de plus en plus foncés. « Quelle importance ? Cela ne durera pas longtemps… Et j'aimerais arrêter d'entendre des réflexions de vestiaire chaque fois que tu passes. Ils ne feraient pas ça s'ils savaient que j'étais ton petit ami ! », s'exclama Sean, « Honnêtement, je commence à me demander si tu n'as pas honte de moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas honte de toi… », protesta Narcissa en se tortillant légèrement sous le regard clair et insistant, « C'est juste que… »

« Juste que je ne suis qu'un Poufsouffle. Et un Sang-de-Bourbe par-dessus le marché », rétorqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et cela faisait bien plus mal que les mains du jeune homme qui écrasaient ses poignets. Et le pire, c'est que c'était vrai… Certes, c'était très romantique de jouer les parjures en s'esquivant dans les couloirs dès que tout le monde dormait, mais on pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir un peu plus que des étreintes furtives entre deux portes. Et pourtant… « Mais je t'aime… », gémit-elle, levant ses grands yeux mouillés de larmes vers le visage de son compagnon.

Il ne pouvait résister à ce genre d'arguments. Il porta une main vers le joli visage de la petite princesse. « Je t'aime aussi », dit-il doucement sans la quitter du regard, « et c'est justement pour cette raison que j'estime qu'il est temps pour toi de faire un choix. Je suis certain que ta sœur ne dira rien si elle l'apprend. » Et comme si la question était définitivement réglée, il posa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres pleines. Narcissa se laissa faire, l'esprit songeur. Entendait-elle de nouveau des voix, ou un groupe de personnes invisibles était de nouveau passé non loin d'eux ?

**oOo**

Repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles, Bellatrix se saisit du couteau à beurre le plus proche pour ouvrir l'enveloppe que la chouette familiale venait de laisser tomber à côté de son assiette. Ce n'était certainement pas très respectueux, mais le parchemin crème très épais que les Blacks utilisaient depuis toujours pour envoyer leurs missives avait une fâcheuse tendance à résister. Et ses parents n'en sauraient rien de toute manière… Narcissa venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle, ses boucles blondes encadrant son visage parfait illuminé par un sourire rêveur. Avant de se plonger dans la lecture de la lettre, Bella se demanda distraitement ce qui pouvait bien enchanter sa petite sœur de bon matin de cette façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le parchemin couvert de l'écriture sobre tout autant qu'élégante de sa mère décrivait une courbe lente vers le sol. Livide, la cadette des filles Black regarda autours d'elle. Non, le monde était toujours là, continuant à tourner avec indifférence. Les élèves ignorants continuaient à déguster leurs œufs brouillés dans le plus grand calme, comme si de rien n'était. Rodolphus, assis à côté d'elle, lui lança un regard inquiet. Mais les yeux vides de sa petite amie l'alarmèrent immédiatement.

« Bellatrix ? Bellatrix ? Est-ce que ça va ? », la pressa-t-il en lui versant un verre de jus de citrouille. Il en fallait beaucoup pour troubler Rodolphus Lestrange, mais dès que sa dulcinée entrait en jeu…

« Où est Cissy ? », demanda l'adolescente d'une voix rauque en cherchant sa benjamine des yeux. « Où est ma sœur ? »

« Je suis là », répondit la voix familière. Narcissa se sentait légèrement inquiète, tout en essayant de garder bonne conscience. Les colères Bellatrix étaient légendaires, et si elle avait apprit pour Sean, alors tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent ne serait rien à côté de ce qui l'attendait…

« Lis la lettre ! », ordonna son aînée d'une voix sèche alors que Rodolphus l'entourait toujours de ses soins attentifs. Evitant le regard sombre, la jolie blonde obtempéra docilement. Si jamais ses parents avaient apprit eux aussi, alors la colère de Bellatrix serait très certainement le cadet de ses soucis… Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas elle qui était en cause. Les larmes l'aveuglaient avant même qu'elle soit arrivée à la fin de la page. Sans dire mot, elle la relut encore une fois, tentant de comprendre ce que pouvaient bien vouloir dire ces mots assemblés. Car ce qu'elle lisait n'avait tout simplement aucun sens. C'était impossible. Cela en aurait été risible si seulement la plaisanterie avait été de meilleur goût.

_Bellatrix, Narcissa, _

_Votre père et moi avons la tristesse de vous annoncer qu'à compter de ce jour, Andromeda ne compte plus au nombre des membres de notre famille. De part notre naissance, nous jouissons de certains privilèges. Afin de conserver ceux-ci, il est attendu de nous que nous respections un certain comportement. La décence et l'intégrité doivent être les maîtres mots dirigeant votre conduite. Votre père et moi-même avons tenté de vous inculquer cette mesure depuis toujours et avons vécu selon ces principes. Le malheur a voulu que Andromeda préfère jeter aux orties son héritage pour un homme au Sang Impur. Elle a refusé de rejoindre le droit chemin en pleine connaissance des conséquences de notre juste indignation._

_Par conséquent, nous exigeons de vous de ne garder aucun lien avec elle et de ne tenter de la contacter par aucun moyen. Si vous veniez à désobéir à ces règles, nous en déduirions que vous partagez ses convictions, et serions contraints, à notre grande tristesse, de prendre à votre égard les mêmes mesures que nous avons prises dans le cas de celle dont nous ne prononcerons plus le nom._

_En espérant vous laisser toutes les deux en bonne santé, nous vous assurons de notre tendresse._

_Cygnus et Druella Black_

« Arrête de pleurer », intima Bellatrix à sa jeune sœur, elle-même luttant désespéramment contre les larmes, le regard tellement fixe qu'elle ressemblait à une statue aux yeux d'onyx, « cela ne sert à rien. Andromeda ne nous aimait pas assez pour renoncer à son Moldu. Alors pourquoi pleurer sur son sort ? »

Incapable de se contrôler, elle se leva violemment de table et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière, le cœur durci et le visage rigide. Narcissa resta assise, incapable de bouger, hoquetant doucement, contemplant la missive sans la voir. Une ombre se projeta au dessus de sa tête. Distraitement, indifférente aux commentaires qui bruissaient à ses oreilles, elle finit par lever les yeux. Et il était là… La seule personne entre tous qu'elle ne voulait pas voir… Ou qu'elle voulait voir… Elle ne savait plus.

« Narcissa, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Sean sans se préoccuper des interjections scandalisées des verts et argent. Comment ? Un stupide Poufsouffle au sang impur osait adresser la parole en public à une des leurs ? Et pas n'importe laquelle en plus… La plus jeune des sœurs Black !

La susnommée ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Bien sûr que non, cela n'allait pas. Pourquoi serait-elle en train de pleurer si tout allait bien ? Evitant les yeux bleus brillant d'incompréhension et la main tendue vers elle, la jeune fille se leva et suivit les traces de son aînée, la lettre funeste serrée sur son cœur.

**oOo**

« Bella ! », appela une voix masculine dans son dos d'un ton autoritaire. Furieuse contre elle-même, l'adolescente essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se redressa. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle offrait toutes les apparences du calme et de la respectabilité. Pourtant, l'identité de son interlocuteur la surprit légèrement.

« Lucius », le salua-t-elle poliment en reconnaissant la haute silhouette blonde. « Que puis-je pour toi ? » Héritier de l'une des plus célèbres familles de Sang-Purs, respectée des Black eux-mêmes, le Serpentard était dans la même année qu'elle. Pourtant, jusqu'à cet instant, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Pourtant, Bellatrix ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger pincement au cœur chaque fois qu'elle croisait son chemin. Son visage aristocratique et sa large carrure lui attiraient les faveurs de toute la gente féminine, et, de plus, mademoiselle Black comme les autres Serpentardes contemplait d'un œil tendre sa fortune considérable et son statut intouché. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les Malefoys chercheraient une femme digne de lui sitôt qu'il recevrait son diplôme de Poudlard, et Bellatrix estimait se trouver en bonne place sur la liste des épouses potentielles. Se pourrait-il que…

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, hésitant visiblement sur la bonne façon de commencer son discours. « Je voulais savoir si Narcissa était déjà fiancée », finit-il par déclarer abruptement.

L'adolescente resta bouche bée. « Mais elle n'a que quinze ans ! », protesta-t-elle, blessée. « Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! »

« Pour le moment », rétorqua Lucius en haussant les épaules, sans sembler remarquer la moue de son interlocutrice. « Cela ne durera pas éternellement… Et je ne compte pas l'épouser immédiatement, de toutes façons. Je veux être capable d'assumer ses dépenses et un train de vie correct avant tout. Trouver une situation, ce genre de choses… Elle aura bien le temps de grandir entre temps ! »

Incapable de trouver un argument, la tête ailleurs, Bellatrix se résolut à approuver, quand une voix familière les interrompit, moqueuse. « Elle ne t'épousera jamais, crétin… Elle est amoureuse de Sean McCallum ! Elle sort même avec lui ! Je les ai vu ! » Sirius se tenait à côté d'eux, un sourire crâneur sur sa bouille ronde dont se dégageait déjà le charme légendaire des Black.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi », grinça la jeune fille aux cheveux aile de corbeau en fusillant son cousin du regard, réprimant l'envie de le gifler à toute volée comme il le méritait.

« Comme si une Black pouvait supporter qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe la touche… Elle est jeune, pas stupide », laissa tomber Lucius en regardant l'enfant de haut. Non pas qu'il y ait un grand mérite à mépriser ainsi un gamin de première année.

« Andromeda va épouser un _sorcier né de parents Moldus_ », rétorqua Sirius en se redressant de sa courte taille, une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux sombres. « Pas vrai, Bella ? »

Cette dernière rougit violemment en entendant prononcer le nom de sa sœur, oubliant presque le regard bleu de Lucius Malefoy qui s'était soudain fait glacial. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, petit morveux ! », siffla-t-elle en luttant de toutes ses forces contre les larmes. En son désespoir s'effaça au profit de la rage. Ignorant son cousin, elle se tourna vers Lucius, les yeux secs. « Je parlerai à Narcissa, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de ta proposition ! », déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons, les épaules rejetés en arrière et la tête haute.

**oOo**

Narcissa sanglotait misérablement, couchée sur son lit, le dos à la porte. Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un soupir. Cette douleur qu'exprimait sa petite sœur avec tant de violence, elle la ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être… Mais désormais, elle était l'aînée, celle à qui revenait la tâche de protéger et de montrer le droit chemin. Andromeda était partie. La cadette des filles Black était dure, aussi dure que l'airain. Mais ce n'était pas de dureté dont Narcissa avait besoin. Ella alla donc s'asseoir aux côtés de sa benjamine, et posa une main qu'elle espérait réconfortante sur l'épaule frêle. La plus jeune se retourna, et, sans mot dire, posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur.

« Je ne peux pas croire que papa et maman aient fait ça ! », réussit-elle à articuler entre deux hoquets, les yeux fixant désespéramment la photographie animée, encadrée à son chevet. Bellatrix la connaissait bien… Elle avait la même. Quelques années auparavant, les trois sœurs Black avaient posé dans le jardin du Manoir, vêtues de leurs plus beaux atours. La blonde et les deux brunes. La fleur et les étoiles.

Une main perdue dans les boucles d'or, la fille aux yeux de nuits pinça ses lèvres pleines et se saisit du cadre d'argent. D'un geste vif, elle libéra la photographie, s'efforçant ignorer les sourires radieux que lui renvoyaient le papier glacé et la déchira en deux parties, séparant Andromeda des deux autres. Pourtant, le visage si semblable au sien ne changea pas, son isolement ne semblant en rien troubler sa sérénité. Prise d'une rage irraisonnée, elle se leva et jeta le lambeau de photo dans la cheminée, où il s'embrasa avant de disparaître en une poignée de cendres noirâtres et nauséabondes. Bellatrix le contempla se consumer, ses poings fermés se crispant spasmodiquement.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Narcissa la regardait fixement, la bouche entrouverte. « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je tiens à cette photo ! », exigea de savoir la jeune fille.

« Il le faut ! », haleta sa sœur en réponse. « Elle n'a plus sa place sur ta table de chevet. Et c'est de sa faute ! » Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois, avec lenteur, profondément. Et la rage disparut, aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée. L'adolescente retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de la jolie blonde, et prit la main fine et racée entre les siennes. « Lucius Malefoy m'a parlé de toi, tout à l'heure. Il t'aime beaucoup », dit-elle avec douceur.

Cissy ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul, et les mains de sa sœur se refermèrent avec davantage de fermeté sur la sienne, l'emprisonnant insensiblement. Et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle sut que , d'une façon ou d'une autre, Bella avait apprit son indiscrétion. « Ne me laisse pas seule sur cette photographie, Cissy », supplia son aînée à voix basse, ses yeux noirs identiques à ceux de la disparue comme hantés, « Je ne le supporterais pas… »

« Mais je l'aime… », protesta faiblement la fautive, lorsqu'une main autoritaire vint la bâillonner, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

« Tu es trop jeune pour aimer, ma chérie », corrigea Bellatrix. « Certaines choses sont plus importantes qu'une romance de gamine… Et ta famille est l'une d'elle. Si papa et maman apprennent ce que tu as fais, alors tu ne seras plus sur aucune photographie. Tu disparaîtras. Et tu ne seras plus ma petite sœur. Est-ce cela que tu veux ? » Elle immobilisant le menton tremblant entre ses doigts et plongea dans les yeux bleus.

Finalement, la plus jeune céda. Ses paupières se baissèrent, son menton se détendit. En la regardant faire son entrée au bras de Lucius dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, celle qui se considérait désormais comme l'aînée des filles Black eut l'impression de respirer plus librement. Narcissa était sauvée, malgré elle certes, mais sauvée. Plus tard, elle comprendrait que ce n'était que pour son bien.

**Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup… Mais j'ai envie d'avoir votre avis quand même. Narcissa m'échappe encore, mais j'arriverai à la capturer ! **


End file.
